


More Than Once

by peppermintpatty



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatty/pseuds/peppermintpatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game gone wrong. Pretty cliche but why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Once

**Author's Note:**

> First complete short fanfic and first for this fandom.

“Never again.” Gianluca says as he stands up shaking his head due to the god awful taste of liquor that still burns his throat.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Piero comments, stretching his legs out from under him.

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t drink two shots of Jack back to back. Even if you would’ve it wouldn’t have sucked since it’s your favorite.” Gianluca replies sucking on a lemon in attempt to drown out the taste of Jack.

All three boys have been playing truth or dare where as of at that moment Ignazio had thrown his shoes out the window just missing a couple who were passing by, Piero running down the hall naked, which subsequently led to security paying a visit to their room considering they witnessed the whole shenanigan through security cameras, and Gianluca having to take two shots of Jack Daniels since the boys knew he detested the taste. 

It’s been a while since the boys had played truth or dare and tonight had seemed a good day to play since they had the following day off and were too tired to go out.

“I need to wash the taste out and I’m tired anyway so goodnight assholes.” Gianluca said as he walked out of Piero’s room to go to his.

“Stop being a princess!” Ignazio called after him. He turned back and flipped him off and left. 

Ignazio scrolled through his phone as he drank from his wine cooler and Piero went through his. They sat in silence on their phone for a few seconds until Piero spoke up. 

“I guess we should call it a night.” Piero suggested as he cleaned up the empty glasses and junk food from the table.

“No let’s play a bit more, I’m not tired and I’m too lazy to go back to my room.” Ignazio whined as he sank into the sofa determining to not move any time soon.

Piero laughed. “I mean it’s not so much fun with just two people, plus it’s more fun with Gian because he never wants to do anything.” 

It was true, Gianluca was never much up for a challenge or do anything he didn’t like, but seeing his pain and suffering made the other two boys’ night. 

“Very true, I’ll give you that. C’mon tho lets play at least one more round.” Ignazio spread across the sofa emphasizing the fact that he wasn’t leaving any time soon unless Piero complied. 

“You know you can just sleep on the couch or in bed with me if it’s that much of an inconvenience for you to walk to your room.” Piero said as he sat on the couch beside Ignazio putting down a water bottle in front of him.

“I don’t want to bored either.” Ignazio reminded him.

“Fine one more round and we sleep and shut up.” Piero glared at his mate with a smile. As obnoxious as Ignazio could get Piero had the patience for it, he always did, more than Gianluca, which many found surprising. 

“Okay truth or dare?” Ignazio perked up smiling at him.

“Dare.” They always picked dare, but it was fun to ask wither way.

“I dare you to close your eyes and stay still.” Ignazio ordered.

Piero looked at him confused. What kind of dare was that? 

“Why?” Piero asked, still with a puzzled look.

“Just do it! Don’t ask questions!” Ignazio exclaimed shifting to the edge of his sofa closer to Piero’s.

“I mean…okay. “ Piero obeyed closing his eyes and sitting still like Ignazio dared him to. He could sense Ignazio moving around the room, he tried picturing what he was doing and what was around them that Ignazio could use to do whatever it was he had planned. After a few seconds he felt the spot next to him dip signifying that Ignazio was sitting next to him.

“Remember no looking or moving.” Ignazio reminded. Piero nodded. 

He felt warmth increasing towards his face, something moving for him. He knew what was coming but he didn’t want to believe so until it did. 

It was a fuzzy feeling at first, then he felt shaky, until Ignazio slightly pulled back, “no moving remember?” 

With his eyes closed Piero slightly nodded and the shakiness had gone and turned into warmth. 

Why didn’t he pull away? If he was expecting it, why didn’t he stop it? Maybe he wanted it to happen. Maybe he wanted an excuse for it to happen. Maybe he’s been wanting it to happen for a long time now, for years.

Of course he did. 

It’s been something he’s been craving, something he’s been terrified of doing.

He felt like as if he was floating, that everything around him had disappeared and it was only him and Ignazio at that moment. 

Light bites littered his lips, a mixture of softness and roughness was felt, and warmth, especially warmth.

Then there was nothing.

Ignazio had pulled away from Piero.

“I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have happened. I thought you wanted it too, I’m sorry.” Ignazio hurriedly apologized. In a matter of seconds he was gone from Piero’s room. 

All of Piero’s feelings contradicted his actions. He sat in the same spot unable to move, still dazed. He couldn’t process what had happened, well he could, but it all felt like a dream. 

A dream he never wanted to wake up from, a dream he’s been dreaming for years. Everything he’s been waiting for had finally happened, he’s had a bunch of outcomes from the situation, what he’d say and do, yet he did nothing. 

By the time he came to his senses he knew that he’d messed up by not running after Ignazio making sure that what he did was more than fine. He decided to talk to him first thing tomorrow morning. 

But that didn’t happened. In fact Ignazio avoided him for days.

Whenever Piero approached him Ignazio simply got up leaving without even looking at Piero in the eye. Since it was promo week they were constantly moving from place to place, doing interviews one after the other, and always surrounded by people.

Both boys were visibly not okay. Fans on twitter picked up on the bad vibe right away commenting on their interviews on how down Piero or Ignazio looked. Gianluca was a trooper for pulling through in interviews like he always did whenever one of the boys wasn’t up to it.

Gianluca was also good at settling issues among the boys, which is why he confronted Piero at the hotel after a long day of interviews and signings. 

“That was cruel what you did to Ignazio.” Gianluca said as he walked into Piero’s room.

He didn't think Gianluca would know anything about what had happened between Ignazio and him considering that Ignazio would’ve probably not wanted anyone to know.

“What are you talking about?” Piero played it safe just in case he was somehow talking about something else, not wanting to expose Ignazio and himself.

“Truth or dare between you and Ignazio. I know, he told me after it happened. He came to my room crying about what happened.” His face was stern, it was a rare look he gave either of the boys. 

“Wait, what exactly did I do?” Piero genuinely confused asked. Yeah he knows what happened but he wasn’t sure what he did wrong. He followed Ignazio’s rules to not move and to not open his eyes. But what exactly did he do that bothered Ignazio that much?

Gianluca sighed in a annoyed way expecting Piero to know what he had done.

“Seriously?! You didn’t kiss him back!” Gianluca yelled. Gianluca didn't usually yell either, that’s how Piero knew he was screwed with both of his best friends. 

“You led him on for years. We all saw how he looked at you and how you looked at him. It was only a matter of time for you guys to ball up and admit you’re guy’s feelings for each other. But it seems you acted it out well using Ignazio’s feelings for your benefit.” Gianluca walked toward him.

“Anything you asked of him he did because he was gone for you. You wanted a specific liquor, he’d go out and buy it for you, you wanted a specific snack, he bought it for you, you were cold, he’d get you a blanket right away, anything you asked for, he gave it to you in an instant. You had everyone fooled thinking that you actually liked him back by always making him feel on top of the world and messing around with him on stage. He deserves better. He deserves someone who won’t lead him on.” The ending was what pained Piero the most.

Gianluca was wrong about Piero and what he felt. He’s always been afraid. The thought of Ignazio with someone else snapped something in him. 

“Help me get to Ignazio.” Piero took Gianluca by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. 

“I’ll explain everything to him and make things right Gian.” Piero said. He was determined to get his best friend back to him and he didn't want to waste more time.

Gianluca was still mad at Piero but nevertheless agreed in aiding him with his plan.

Since Gianluca was the only one Ignazio was talking to from the boys he was the safest bet that he would open his door to him.

“Igna I need to use your hair dryer! Mine’s broken!” Gianluca knocked on Ignazio’s door. After a few seconds he heard a reply and the opening of the door. Luckily Ignazio opened the door without bothering to stop and look whether Gianluca entered his room or not. So he didn’t see Piero slip in instead of Gianluca.

“I only have the hotel’s dryer if that’s okay” Ignazio said without looking back at who he thought it was Gianluca as he made his way back to the couch.

“Ignazio.” Piero lowly spoke. The name sounded foreign coming out of his mouth. It felt like it’s been centuries that he’s been able to say the name.

Ignazio froze right before sitting down back in front of the television.

Almost immediately he turned around with an angry expression branded onto his face. “Get out.” He stared at Piero, almost as if he was talking to his soul letting the command register deep down.

“Please let me explain.” Piero walked to walked toward him with pleading hands. Shaking like the night of truth or dare.

“ I don’t want to hear your half assed apology of how it was an accident to lead me on all these years!” Ignazio’s words were full of pain and anger, but Piero couldn’t blame him.

“At first I thought I received mixed signals but I knew you lead me on because you didn’t stop me but you didn’t kiss me back either. Yeah we were playing a game but me kissing you letting you know what I felt for you was real.” Ignazio balled his fists causing his knuckled to tremble and turn white.

Piero was afraid seeing his best friend this mad, but he was more scared not clearing things up condemning their friendship.

“It’s my turn. Truth or dare?” Piero flatly said.

“Are you kidding me? This is no time to play games! I’m in pain and all you can think of is about truth or dare?!!” Ignazio yelled in disbelief, the nerve of Piero he thought. 

“I dare you to not move and close your eyes.” Piero went on.

“I’m not doing this. I can’t even deal with you right now. Can you please just leave?” He said putting his face in his hands sitting on the couch’s armrest, unable to deal with Piero’s antics. He was already starting to cry out of frustration.

“Can you please – “ Ignazio looked up to Piero only to find his group mate inches from him.  
Before Ignazio could protest or run from Piero he was met with the same fate he had put the other boy through nights ago.

“Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you just pitying me?” Ignazio pushed him away after a few moments at an arms length. He really didn’t want to but he didn’t know what else to do. 

“I said no moving or opening your eyes idiot.” Piero furrowed his eyesbrows. 

The same warmth Piero was met with the other night he returned to Ignazio. However, after a few seconds Ignazio pulled back yet again.

“Why didn’t you kiss me back the other night?” He asked searching for the answer in the older boy’s eyes.

“I was stupid and afraid. I’ve been in love with you but too much of a coward to say or do anything. I was in shock that the boy whose lips I’ve been craving on mine for so long were kissing me.” Piero admitted. It was true, every bit of it, and he hoped that Ignazio believed him.

Instead of arguing about the legitimacy of what he said he just pulled him in and kept him there. 

The younger boy grabbed the other by the waist settling him in between his legs.  
Piero digged his fingers into the back of Ignazio’s head as if he were to float away if he didn’t keep a tight hold on him.

Ignazio’s hands roamed lower onto Piero’s bum igniting a low moan from both boys. At the sound of Piero’s moan, Ignazio stood up without disconnecting their lips to lift Piero from his bum, which instinctively caused him to wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist.

He took them to the room and let their bodies fall onto the bed.

Piero stripped both of their shirts in an instant. While he worked on getting his shirt off Ignazio worked on discarding their pants. Neither wanted to let the moment slip by, they didn't want to wait any longer. They've both been waiting for this moment for years, so that's been enough time.

Piero’s teeth grazed the side of Ignazio’s neck, which he knew drove him crazy. Ignazio’s eyes were fully dilated when he proceeded to take a hold of the other’s very prominent member. The boy bucked his hips up letting the other know that he fully wanted to be pleasured and the other happily helped.

The rest of the night consisted of releasing into and onto each other and a lot of hair pulling.

Mainly of leaving marks all over each other’s bodies. They wanted to look at each other and know that they were there, that the night happened, that they were each other’s, and that they would continue to remind each other every waking moment.


End file.
